Meant to Say Goodbye
by shamefulaccount
Summary: How will they ever say goodbye? They could never be together in the end, but neither could bear to break it off. Hermione's decision will lead to drastic conclusions. Oneshot.


**Hi! So this is just something that popped into my mind late a couple nights ago. I was going to post it, but my friend told me I had to. So here it is. Just a ones got about saying goodbye.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

A tear slide off her cheek and onto the paper, as she signed her name. She knew she had to do this. She was going to do it a muggle way. She felt more at home like that. She hadn't known magic when she came into the world, and she felt she should leave it the same. She left the paper where she knew he would find it.

She stepped onto the windowsill. It was tall and skinny. It stood open before her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard her door. She knew it was him. She had hoped not to see him, but she knew this was it.

"Hermione?" He asked. His voice nervous.

She turned around, her heels just off the edge of the window. "Goodbye, Draco."

And she fell.

"NO!" He screamed, tears rapidly pouring out of his eyes. Her ran to the window. He grabbed onto the edge for a brief moment, screaming for her. He saw the wind grace her body. He saw the way everything seemed to make way for her fall, like nature had always meant for this. Everything seemed slowed for this long second.

He quickly ran to the corner of the room, grabbing a broom. He flew out the window and dived after her.

But he was too late.

He reached the ground, her limp, lifeless body already there. Blood ran down her head. He draped himself around her, his tears falling to her face. He held her in his arms, begging her to wake up, to come to him. She didn't move.

He didn't know how long he held her. Sometime, someone else stumbled upon them, and called for help. Others were soon all around them. He knew they were speaking, but couldn't hear their words. It was like everything was in slow motion. His vision was slightly blurred and his hearing was ridiculous. He just kept holding her.

Then Potter and Weasley were there, and they came screaming her name. He could make out as much. He thought they were begging for her. He knew they cared. He kept holding onto her, but made it so they could more easily hold onto her too.

Then some teachers were there, and they took her away.

He stood there crying. So did Potter and Weasley. Some others stayed around them. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang.

After a while, Potter and Weasley got up. They seem to walk away, mad or scared or something. Everyone else sort of followed. When Draco thought he was alone, an arm fell on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Ginny Weasley. He didn't understand why she was comforting him, and now helping him up.

As if reading his thoughts, she answered. "She told me... About you." She offered a weak smile.

He realized she was doing this out of the pure goodness of her heart. He didn't surround himself with many people like that. Hermione had been like that.

"Thank you." He muttered. They were the first words, that weren't cries, since she fell. That must have been hours ago now.

He could tell she was surprised, but she covered it nicely with a reassuring smile.

He needed to get away from everyone. He walked away. Not in a rude manor, but a manor that said exactly how he felt.

At first he went to the Slytherin common room, but there were too many voices. Too many hurtful voices.

"She deserved it."

"Did you see Draco holding her?"

"Probably thanking Merlin. I know I don't mind having one less mudblood."

He ran out. That was the last he could take. He considered going to the Gryffindor common room; there likely would be silence there. But what would they think? And they might ask him questions, like why was he in the rival house's common room.

Before he knew it, he was heading to the room he now dreaded most. He couldn't dare step foot there, but he knew he had to. He grabbed the doorknob of her old Head's room. The last room she set foot in. The last room she lived in. The last room he really saw her in.

He turned the knob, and looked around. The room was too much for him; the scene kept replaying in his mind. He headed back towards the door to get the painful images to leave him, but he caught glimpse of a paper on the desk.

Something about this paper called to him, yet he was nervous unfolding it. He recognized her handwriting immediately. Tears began to roll down his cheek as he realized it was _her note_.

_Draco,_

_I'm not sure how to start this. I've not a clue what to say. It's strange, thinking about us. It was forbidden love, I guess. You were the wrong thing to have on my mind, but I could never forget you. It could never end well. We were always meant to say goodbye. We were never able to hurt each other though. That's why I did this. So I wouldn't have to hurt you. I couldn't imagine a life without you, but I couldn't keep you like this. We can't live on together. So I chose not to live on at all. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please forgive yourself. I could write a million times that it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. But I know you wouldn't listen. You'll blame yourself. So please, please forgive yourself. I love you. That's one thing that'll never die. I could die a million times, but my love for you is indestructible._

_Hermione_

Tears rolled off his cheeks and onto the paper, as he read her name. The world came crashing down on him. He collapsed onto the ground, crying. He thought he heard people around him, but everything was muffled. Then suddenly, as clear as day, he heard them. "It's your fault!" "You killed her!" "It's all your fault!" He didn't know whose the voices were, but it felt like they would never stop. All the voices of the world were screaming at him the excruciating, undeniable truth-

"Draco? Draco, are you okay? Draco?"

He awoke to her hands on his shoulders. He stared her in the face. At first, he didn't understand. Then his brain began to comprehend.

"It was all a dream." It was quiet. She could just barely hear him. She looked concerned. "Draco?"

But her words were cut off as a huge smile spread across his face. He spoke her beautiful name as he hugged onto her so tightly, seemingly worried she might slip through his arms. "Hermione." He pulled his head back and kissed her passionately. It was a possessive kiss, she could tell he was frightened of losing her.

_He must of had a nightmare,_ she thought.

"I'm fine." She said, now smiling. He hugged onto her and kissed her forehead as they went back to sleep.

But somewhere in the back of his mind the thought still lingered.

_We were always meant to say goodbye._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


End file.
